Private Tutor
by Sevlover
Summary: The story takes place during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry gets caught smoking on the Astronomy Tower, by no one else but Professor Snape. Will it change anything? Will the boy see a better side of Severus? The secrets will be revealed and nothing will remain the same. NOSLASH.
1. Smoking is bad

That was a definitely a cold night. Even in a thick navy jumper, Harry felt a cool rush of wind. He was on the Astronomy Tower, gazing at Hogwarts Grounds, which were covered with the layer of snow.

Everything seemed so silent and calm, in comparison to all he has felt for the last few weeks. How did it happen that he took part in a Triwizard Tournament? Who could have put his name into the Goblet? What did happen with Ron, his once-best friend? That was the thing Harry couldn't understand the most. How could a person, who he confided in, proved himself so terribly envious? Of what? The fact that he had this damn scar on his forehead, the "souvenir" from the Most Evil Wizard of Their Times? Yeah, that was something to boast about.

He took out the lighten from the pocket of his robe and tried to light the cigarette, his hands trembling from anger and resentment. He didn't heard a man in swirling robes, coming through the entrance.

-Dear, dear. –a bat-like nightmare of every student came into Harry's view. Shit, he was trapped. It was too late to put on the Invisibility Clock. Surely, Snape would take as much points from Gryffindor, as he possibly could. –What does our precious boy do in the middle of the night on the Astronomy Tower? Shouldn't you be in your dormitory, preparing a plan to save the Magical World, Potter? Or even sleeping and let the body of yours get some rest? I would say that your brain needs some rest as well, but I'm not exactly sure, if you have one.

-Professor –Harry said venomously – better to have no brain, than having no heart.

-Gryffindors with all their pompous slogans. Don't they say that smoking is not good for one's well-being? –That was a rhetorical question, so Harry felt he didn't have to answer. Instead, he took another drag of cigarette looking straight in cold, onyx eyes.

-Sorry for misbehaving, Professor. I should have offered you one. Let me fix it. –he took out the pack of cigarettes in the direction of Snape.

To his surprise, man took one of them and lighten it with his wand.

He seated himself opposite the boy, slightly amused.

-Potter, it's so easy to surprise you. Someone should tell Dark Lord, to do as you tell him, and you will be so pleased with yourself, that he could cast any spell he wanted. Well, I think that he can cast any spell he wants in your direction anyway.

-He hasn't risen yet. –Harry said quietly.

-Even your small brain should jump to the conclusion that he will soon.

-You said I have no brain, so could you please make up your mind? Slimy git.

-Watch your cheek, Potter. Do I have to remind you that we are on the Astronomy Tower, all alone, my wand in a pocket?

-I have mine to. –said Harry, taking out a wand and sizing it with his palm. –So I don't think I have to be worried.

-You really think that you could duel with me? –Snape's lips were twitching.

-Well. –Harry said, feeling the Gryffindor pride rise in his chest. –If you do anything to harm me I will do my best.

-Get up then.

-What? You are not going to…? Teachers can't harm students in any way.

-It didn't stop you or your friends to think otherwise about my behavior in the first year. Well, I think that your ginger friend still doesn't trust me.

-Nobody trusts you, Snape.

-Something to be proud about, when you're a Slytherin. Now, get up, Potter, don't be such a lady.

Harry quickly got up, and so did Snape, both raising his wands.

-On three. One, two… -the spell hit Harry in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Harry pulled up his head, watching as the hated professor conjured a wooden chair and sat on it.

\- It wasn't the most difficult challenge I was up to, to tell you the truth, Potter.

-You said we begin on three. Liar.

-Of course I lied, Potter. Give up your honor, give up your pride. You are meant to fight the evil, and the fight isn't fair. Deal with it or hide from the Dark Lord, so he never finds you, pathetic as you are.

Harry reddened in embarrassment and anger. How can the Greasy Git tell him what to do and who to be?

-I'm not pathetic. You are.

-Eloquent as always, I see.

-No one cares about you. –Harry said exasperated.

-No one has to. I am able to take care of myself. Not all of us have this helpful ability.

Every part of Harry was hating Snape, every little cell craved to punch him on the greasy head with the telescope.

-Now Potter, I must fulfill my teacher's duty and take away points from your House. 30 points from Gryffindor for wandering around the castle after the curfew, 30 points from Gryffindor for smoking, 15 points from Gryffindor for being rude, and well… I guess 15 points from Gryffindor for being so cheeky to offer a cigarette to a teacher.

-But you accepted it!

-My habits are no of your concerns Potter.

Harry shot a glance, that was very similar to the one that Snape gave him every class.

-Ok, Potter. Fifteen points from Severus Snape for accepting a cigarette after all those nicotine-free-years. Happy?

-You never wandered if I was happy.

-Time to talk about you hard life? Potter, don't you think you're the only one whose path wasn't covered with roses.

-Well, I didn't choose my fate. You, you decided to be a grown-up bat…

-Don't test my patience further talking about things you know nothing about. Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher.

-Greasy git…

-Fifteen points.

-Seriously, have you ever washed your hair?

-Twenty. What a bad habit of yours, losing all points Miss Granger gained for your House, sticking her nose in books.

-Don't you dare insulting Hermione! She's my friend and she' s clever and pretty and… well…

-I never said she isn't clever. And I must admit that some boys may consider her pretty.

Harry felt embarrassment run through his body. Why did he mention that Hermione was pretty? Seriously, it didn't mind if a friend was pretty or not.

After a while Snape asked:

-Have you calmed down?

-Yes. –said Harry -Bastard. –he muttered under his breath.

-Have you got something to add?

-No.

-Then I can take you back to your dormitory.

-I can go there on my own. I don't need a nanny.

They went through the deserted corridor.

\- I have to be sure that you are safe in your bed. We don't want any fan of yours, to kidnap you and kiss our precious hero in some broom cupboard.

-Jealous, aren't you? Huh. And just so you know, I don't kiss with every girl who considers me as a hero.- Well, he hasn't ever kissed any girl at all, but he didn't want to reveal it. That way it sounds more nonchalant.

-Even those who you consider pretty? –Snape asked bemused. Seriously, teenage problems of Potter were highly entertaining.

Harry shuddered and entered to the Common Room, leaving Snape in front of the Fat Lady.

-One more, Potter. –he heard from behind and turned around, positive that Snape was about to give him detention. –During our so-called-duel I hit you with an extremely powerful binding spell. As you know, you weren't bound by ropes, only knocked down.

Harry didn't know why the man is talking about it. He was really tired and wanted to take hot shower and go straight to bed and dream about Quiddich Cup and all those girls srceamin: "Go! Harry Potter!", but Snape continued.

-You defended yourself hard enough to decrease the strength of the spell.

-I didn't defend myself. I didn't expect you to start on two…

-Stop sulking and listen to me. Your mind reacted very fast, during the time the curse headed in your direction and you were able to partially defend yourself. I must say your performance was almost acceptable.

And while the gates were closing, Harry could swear that he heard Snape sighting:

-So thirty points for Gryffindor for a job well done.

Damn boy. Of course, he had to inherited something from Lily, besides this huge, green eyes. But he had to admit that even Lily wouldn't behave so excellent in a duel against the grown up wizard, former Death Eater and a spy. And the boy didn't even know what he was doing. It was something natural, something that only few wizard possessed and something he had and was particularly proud of, assuming that he was proud of anything about his life.

Damn boy. What he could do, if not only his heart but his mind too was in a fight. Potter would be unstoppable, he thought darkly, imagining all the pranks the brat could do in that case.

He sighed over the firewhiskey.

Maybe the pranks were not the only thing to be worried about. Snape knew all too well, that power is seductive and must be paired with responsibility and wisdom.

Once again he thought about huge almond-shaped eyes. He had to admit that the boy was reckless naughty and cheeky, but he just couldn't imagine him turning to Dark. There was exasperation in Potter, the same feeling he remembered from school, when he as a young man decided to join Dark Lord's army. He remembered being rejected by Lily, who fall in love with older Potter, the nights he wandered how to proceed with his life, to find a destination. He found it in a wrong place, enchanted by power.

He looked at his left forearm. Dark Mark was here for him to remember how stupid he was, praying for power instead of a women, who could have give him happiness. Maybe if he had fought for her, maybe…

He refilled the glass. Potter had his mark too, the scar on his forehead, but he didn't took it voluntarily, as Snape took his Mark. He was nothing like Snape. He was just a good boy, unnerving but definitely decent. Snape huffed. Maybe too decent for his own good. Really, starting a fight on three, does he think that Death Eater would be gentlemen? "Mr. Death Eater, could you please stop a fight for a minute. I'm pretty tired." –maybe that's was how Potter imagined the War.

Severus came back to The First War with Voldemort, the one he stayed and his side, hearing the screaming of unknown Muggols and wizards he had known for years, before the Dark Lord decided to inflict pain on them or just to kill them quietly. He remembered himself watching, face hidden by the Death Eater mask, eyes wide and heart beating fast. That was not, what he had expected, when he chosen to join the Dark Lord. Neither he had expected what seemed like long hours under _Crucio,_ when he was flitching on the floor in embryonic position and begged for mercy.

He remembered pangs of guilt, when he accompanied the Dark Lord to households. He knew, no one was about to live, after their visit. The pang of guilt was however, not enough to try to rescue them, a stupid move, for which he would surely give his own life, but maybe save his soul. And Lily. It was all about Lily.

 _"_ _Stop it Sev. Stop it, I can't take it anymore" –he remembered her saying. He tickled her feet, while they were laying on the grass of Hogwart Grounds, learning for the Charms Exam. He remembered her little feet, slim body on the grass and long hair, glistening in the sun._

 _-Sev?_

 _-Yes, Lily?_

 _-I wish this moment last forever._

 _He was looking at her smile and wandering, not for the first time, what it would be like to kiss her._

-I wish it did. –he whispered to himself in the main room of his quarters, where he sat by the fire.

Suddenly, the light in the fireplace turned green and the head of the Dumbledore was formed by the ashes.

-Severus, my boy. –the old man said, much to Snape's annoyance. Why can't he spend one calm evening, away from the dunderheads and the old fool ? He supposed it had to do with all his sins.

-Headmaster. –Severus greeted him with a slight nod of his head.

-Tomorrow I would like you to come to my office at 7 a.m, is it possible?

-Of course, Headmaster. I'm longing to see you tomorrow then.

-Severus, you are a good liar, so why can't you fake that you are pleased with this meeting? Moreover, you didn't ask why do I want to meet you, aren't you curious?

-Isn't it obvious? We were about to talk about Potter. Everything in this school for the last three years is about the brat.

Dumbledore didn't seem offended with Snape's words. He merely smiled and said:

-See you then, my dear boy. Maybe you will try the lemons drops at last.

-Never ever. –shouted Severus and Dumbledore disappeared, damn twinkle in his eyes, seen even through the ashes.

Snapelover


	2. Fighting is even worst

Snape yawned widely over his morning coffee. Dumledore looked at him, smiling gently.

-Did you sleep well, Severus?

-Yes, thank you Headmaster.

-Haven't you had any problems with your snakes this night?

Snape huffed. Really, the old man knew everything what happened in the castle.

-I wouldn't call it a problem, sir. That was a little misunderstanding of the rules. However, I assure you that the culprits were severely punished.

That wasn't exactly true. But really, he can't punish every child in his House, who decide to organize a snogging session in a broom closet. Bill was so terrified, when he saw him in a black dressing-gown, fury in his eyes, that it was enough of punishment for him. As for Penelope Gray, he didn't make impression on that girl anyway. He tried to since her first year, but when she was in trouble (what happened quite often), she only smiled at him, no resentment in her blue eyes. He had to admit that his seven-year had the nerve.

-You idiots. –he said. –How did it happen that my Slytherins were caught by Filch? You are not some stupid Gryffindors, I expect you to watch for yourself, and not to put our House in disgrace.

-That won't happen again. –muttered the blond girl. Snape looked at her in the candle light. Her cheeks were blushed, fair, curly hair falling on her angle-like face. She looked like a pure innocence.

-Good. –he didn't took away points, he wasn't stupid enough to ruin his House's chance to win the House Cup. –Off to bed with you. Separately. –he added.

Dumbledore nodded his head. –Be a teenager again…

Severus didn't want to waste time.

-Could you tell me, what happened?

-Ah, Severus. Here we are. As you remarked yesterday, it is all about the boy.

-Yes, I know. Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One. What about him, now?

Dumledore's face fell in worry.

-I am concerned about him. Mainly about his safety. The one, who put his name into the Goblet did in on purpose. I think that the boy is in danger.

-Headmaster, let me point out, that he is always in danger. And it is difficult to keep him safe. So reckless. So brave, always a hero… -he said ironically.

-Always reminding you about Her.

-Stop it Albus. You are not my counselor, so stop acting like one. Potter reminds me of James, that's all. He didn't inherited much from Lily. Now, let's continue.

-I'm not only worried about his physical state. He is terrified and he feels lonely. Mr Weasley abandoned him for some time, I'm sure he will understand his mistake, but for now, Harry is all alone in a difficult situation.

-I see. But we weren't meant to keep Potter happy. We keep him alive, this is hard enough, considering his character.

-He is a competitor now, among the older and more qualified wizards. The tasks are difficult, if not impossible to accomplish by four-year student. He is worried and terrified. He smokes, Severus. MadameHooch has seen Weasley Twins buying a pack of cigarettes in Hogsmade's. It's a matter of time, before Harry totally breaks down. He needs help, Severus. He needs your help. –Headmaster clarified.

-What do you expect me to do Albus? –Snape knew that he will regret this question.

-I want you to be a boy's tutor. –Severus' eyes widened.

-No, no, no, no. When I say no, I mean no. No, no, no.

- _Everything,_ Severus. Do you remember?

Snape looked at him with hatred.

-You asked me to give you everything I've got. I said yes. You asked me to put my life in danger. I didn't hesitate. Now I'm teaching a bunch of untalented dunderheads, instead of being a St. Mungo's Potion Master. Now you ask me to take care of my enemy's son.

-He's not only his son.

Severus didn't answer.

-I want you to do it, Severus.

Younger man looked at the older one and nodded his head.

-Yes, Headmaster.

There was no point arguing. Albus was the one, who had control over Severus. Snape didn't like it, but he was a honorable man. _Everything._ : he said that night, putting his life in Headmaster's hands.

-So what precisely, do you want me to do? –old, manipulative fool. –he added in his thoughts.

According to the Headmaster, Snape's task was to teach boy some bit of magic, useful during the Tournament. He had to take care of boy's sanity (Severus huffed at that statement) and well-being. He could punish the boy, however he wanted to (Severus liked this part) and encourage boy to talk about his problems.

When Snape was walking out of the Headmaster's office, he turned around and asked:

-Why me, Headmaster? You know about our… dislike toward each other. Surely, the boy wouldn't like the idea of me being his tutor.

-It's not about liking or disliking. You are the one , who can keep the boy in line. We, other teachers are full of mercy towards the boy. We consider him as our beloved young boy. Now I see that it is not good for him. He needs a firm hand. –Severus smiled venomously. –Not too firm, my boy. And what is the most important, of all people, you are the only one, who I can entrust someone I care about the most. I trust you, Severus Snape.

Old fool, he know how to make Snape speechless.

Despite his confusion, on his way to his quarters, he managed to take twenty points away from Gryffindor and put three Hufflepuff girls in detention. Not bad, Mr. Snape.

Hermione woke up at 7 a.m, all terrified, because of the horrible dream, she had that night. She sat on her four-poster bed and she repeated all Slimming Potion ingridients. Uff, she remembered them all, her dream didn't turned out to be reality.

Calmly, she put her slippers on and went to the bathroom to wash her teeth and make-up. She glanced at the mirror. Carmel eyes looked at her happily, lips were twitching and even her hair weren't as bushy as always.

Hermione hadn't think that one day she would care about how she looks. Maybe it was because of the fact, that she's never considered herself as a pretty girl. She didn't want to think about her appearance, her face, which wasn't as regular as Cho Chang's. She didn't want to think about her body, because it wasn't curved like Angelina's. Her hair didn't shine like Ginny's. And still, Victor was interested in her of all the girls from Hogwart.

She smiled triumphantly and waved with her wand to bat lashes.

She wore her black school robes and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry sat there alone, determined not to look in Ron's direction.

-Hallo. –she said, seating herself between the boys.

-Hi.

-Hey.

She put two toast with jam on her plate and helped herself with some pumpkin juice. She shot a glance towards Victor and smiled seductively.

She didn't know that Harry and Ron are looking at her intensively. Hemione's and Victor's eyes locked, and she could see that he likes what he sees.

-You look different, Hermione. –said Harry, putting an arm over her shoulders. After all, Krum was a competitor in a Triwizard Tournament. His best friend shoudn't flirt with that guy in the middle of the Great Hall! Harry couldn't let Krum think that _his_ Hermione was interested in Victor romantically. Because she wasn't, was she?

Hermione put Harry's arm away and blushing slightly, she started eating her breakfast. During the meal, Harry made sure, that she was laughing with _him_ , talking to _him_ and she didn't pay attention to Damn Quiddich player, Mr. Look-at-my-muscles.

Later that day, when he and Hermione were heading to Charm's classroom, Krum crossed their way, came closer to the girl and kissed her straight on the lips. The kiss was brief, but Hermione blushed furiously. Harry heard ringing in his ears, anger boiling in his veins.

His fist clutched and landed on Krum's hooked nose.

Sevlover


	3. Apologies and even more sins

Hi, the next chapter is all yours. I didn't mention it previously, but characters are not mine, what a suprise. Comment please! Constructive criticism much appreciated. Have fun reading!

Is it possible to die from embarrassment? Harry hoped that yes. He clutched his wrist and muffled the yelp of pain. He felt tears of pain forming in his eyes, and concentrated on keeping them from falling.

-"Harry, are you ok? "–whispered Hemione.

-"Let's go to the medi-witch."–said Krum, completely undisturbed.

-" It's ok." –Harry shouted, his voice rising with panic. He has hurt his wrist, trying to punch Krum on the nose, and Victor stood there completely unharmed. Yes, dying out of shame was a good idea after all. –"I will go to see Madame Pomfrey on my own. See you." –he shot an apologizing look in Krum's direction.

He desperately wanted to go away from those two people, who witnessed his humilitation, so he gathered all his strength to turn around and disappear from their sight.

He felt sick from the pain, so he stopped and took two deep breaths.

He did not know why he acted like this. Everything happened so fast and he didn't even had time to think about the consequences of his action. He felt like a Yorkshire terrier, who tried to attack a doberman.

-"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in the class? Or is attending to classes to boring for our Hero?" –the deep voice from behind whispered. When Snape didn't receive the answer, he grabbed Harry by the injured wrist, and turned the boy around.

Harry yelped and tears started to run down his cheeks. He hid his hand behind his back.

-"What's wrong, Potter?"

-"Nothing."–Harry sobbed. He SOBBED in front of Snape.

-"Potter, I'm asking you again: why are you crying?"

Harry tried to make something up. He didn't want anyone else to know about today's incident. Especially Snape. He would poke fun at him till the end of his school days, and even after the graduation.

-"I got a bad mark" –he whispered.

-"Like you have ever cared." –Severus rolled his eyes. –"Show me your hand."

-"No. Go away, you bastard!" –Harry bellowed, still crying hysterically.

Severus looked at him whispered: "Well, Potter, let's go to Madame Pomfrey then."

-"I'm not going anywhere."

-"Then show me your hand."

Harry reluctantly obeyed. The man took Harry's hand in his own and performed a scanning spell.

-"I'm afraid it's broken. Madame Pomfrey shoud examine it. Come on, Potter."

When Harry shook his head, Severus sighed.

\- "Stupid boy, why don't you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

-"Because everyone –sob-would-sob- ask me, what happed –sob -and I don't want to say."

Severus was confused, he has never seen Potter in that state. It was easier to deal with the boy, when he was arrogant and cheeky. Now he looked like a total mess.

-"Let's go to my quarters then, maybe I could help."

Seeing no other option, Harry followed Snape to the dungeons. He has never been in Snape's private quarters, but right now he wasn't even curious how it looks like. Snape accompanied him to the velvet armchair in front of the big fireplace.

-"Stay here, Potter. I will find some pain-killer potion in my store." After a while, Snape came back with a spoon of thick fluid. Harry looked at it with disgust.

-Open your mouth.

Feeling like a baby, Harry did what he was told and gulped down the potion. Moment later, the pain in his arm eased. Snape put out his wand and performed some complicated movements over his hand, touching it delicately. He muttered some spells and Harry felt relaxed in the comfortable armchair.

He closed his eyes. It was really nice of Snape, not to ask about the circumstances of injuring his arm. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Harry thought. He didn't make him go to the Hospital Wing, he took care of his arm, he didn't laugh, when he cried.

-"I'm done, Potter."–Severus sat on the second armchair and a smirk returned on his face. He did everything he could to ease the boy's pain and keep him in good physical condition. Now it was time to have some fun.

-"Now, Mr. Potter, care to tell me who did you punch so unskillfully?"

Bastard!

-"I'm not telling you." –Harry scowled.-"It's not your business. I'm leaving now." –he tried to stand up, but a firm grasp stopped him.

-"Potter, I'm afraid this is my business, as you are my ward now."

Harry looked at him and wandered if he was hallucinating.

-"Huh?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

-"I expect you to form full sentences."

-"Sorry, Professor. What the fuck is going on?"

-"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, the whole 'tutor thing' was not my idea. Give thanks to our precious Headmaster. Believe me, this is not my dream, to be your tutor. To tell you the truth, if we both stay alive till the end of this agreement, I will consider it as a huge success."

-"What exactly does it mean that you're my tutor, Snape?"

-"Snape who?"

-"Snape the bastard" –said Harry quietly, but after the look he received from Snape he corrected himself, punctuating every syllable:"Professor Snape."

-" We will have private lessons, I will try to make you live through the tournament. We will talk about your… ekhm… feelings" –Snape spitted the word as it was something indecent –"and I will discipline you, if you misbehave."

-"You are not serious! Dumbledore must have lost his mind."

-"I don't disagree , but there's no point arguing, so save your breath. Now, I demand to know what happened to my ward" –said Snape through his teeth. –"Unless you want to tell it to Professor Dumbledore".

Harry looked at Snape pleadingly, but the man's face didn't soften a little bit. He still looked hard at the boy, demanding an answer.

-"And if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

-"I can promise, but I'm a Slytherin. My word isn't worth a Knut."

Harry was silent.

-"That's the end of the performance, Potter. I'm summoning Minerva."

-"Ok,ok, I punchedKrumonthenose."

-"What have you done?" –Snape looked at him bewildered.

-"I punched Krum on the nose."–repeated Harry, more calmly. Now there was nothing to lose. He was the most pathetic boy on the entire planet and Snape knew it, and it didn't matter if he knew more, so Harry told him about Krum flirting with Hermione and that disgusting kiss, which she didn't want for sure, and how much he respects Hermione and that no guy can just kiss her in the middle of the hall.

Snape looked at the boy with twitching lips, as he tried hard not to smile. He felt sorry for this boy, but the naïve way he was talking about the situation was highly amusing.

-"Yes, yes. I know, I'm weak and all, and you think that I will never defeat Voldemort and no girl would want to be with me and kiss me and…"

-"Mr. Potter, stop this litany. I have never said such things. You shouldn't have started a fight with a competitor of Tournament. You are in a difficult situation, don't make it worst for yourself. You should be nice and sweet, Potter. They are skilled wizards, much better that you are."

-"Thank you very much, Professor, I'm feeling much better before the first task."

-"We've got the whole week to make something about it. Tomorrow, my office, 5 p.m. Is that clear?"

-"I guess I have no choice."

-"Yes, Potter. You have no choice. I won't permit you standing against four qualified wizard with _Accio."_

-"Well, Professor. I will go now, I have to write an essay for Charms, so it was … nice to meet you."

-"Not so fast. As for your punishment."–Here it begins. Harry was ready to clean every cauldron on the Earth. –"you will apologize to Mr. Krum and Miss Granger." It isn't so bad, Harry thought. Saying sorry to Hermione and Krum was definitely a difficult task, but he had to admit that it was fair.

-"Well, now. Would you like to talk about your… feelings?"

-"Definitely not."

-"Thanks Merlin. Now off you go. I demand one Potter-free afternoon."

Harry stayed in his dormitory the whole afternoon and evening, practicing some defense spells, from the book, Sirius sent him. He didn't eat a supper. Harry tried to convince himself that it was due to the fact that his arm hurt and he wasn't hungry at all, but deep inside he knew that it wasn't true. He didn't want to meet Hermione.

He definitely needed to think it trough. Why has he attacked Krum in the first place? Yes, Victor was in love with his best friend, but did it change anything? Harry knew that Hermione will still have time for him no matter who she dates. Their relationship was more important than a school romance.

But when Krum touched her lips, Harry felt so much anger, he had to just get rid of it. The thought of Krum touching Hermione's lips and pulling her body against his, was unbearable.

But did he have right to consider her as his property? She was his best friend, always by his side no matter what. She was giving him advice about picking up Cho Chang and she explained 'girls things' he didn't understand.

She had right to date someone, to be happy and never mind the pang of jealously forming in Harry's chest.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, while Ron was snoring happily. He knew he has to talk to Hermione, so he gathered all the Gryffindor courage and went to the Common Room.

As he had thought, Hermione sat there with Crookshanck on her lap. She was writing furiously on what turned out to be Ron's essay. She muttered something that sounded like: "stupid, stupid, this sentences have no sense at all"

Harry wished he had faced Voldemort this very moment.

-"Evening, Hermione."

-"Oh" –she looked at him expectantly. –"That's all you want to tell me?"

Harry didn't trust his legs, so he approached Hermione and sat next to her on the sofa by the fire. He looked at the flames, not ready to face her face flushed with anger. Finally, he looked at her:

-"I don't know where to start. I'm not very good at apologizing, so… well"

She still looked at him, saying nothing. Harry knew that she isn't going to make it easier for him. And damn it, he deserved it.

-"I screwed up. I will apologize Krum, I promise." –he didn't look her in the eyes. " I'm sorry, Hermione, that shouldn't have happened."

She touched his injured hand:

-"Are you ok, Harry?"

He was forgiven.

-"Yeah. Thank you."

-"So, goodnight, Hermione."

-"Night."

Harry wanted to go out of Gryffindor Tower discretely, but she has seen him. She knew he was going somewhere for the last evenings and she wanted to know where. He made his way to the Astronomy Tower. She followed. When she climbed up the stairs, she saw her friend pulling out the pack of cigarettes.

-"Harry, are you smoking?" –Hermione gasped. "This is bad for your teeth, for your lungs and pancreas, and all the organs in your body."

-"Hermione, didn't know you were interested in my other organs."

That did it. Hermione laughed and put an arm around Harry's chest.

They stood like this for a moment, Harry lit a cigarette and took a few drags.

-"I know the last weeks were hard for you."

-"Sometimes I think it's not fair. You always care about me, and I don't even know what's going on in your life, Hermione. You've changed, you look great. Not that you didn't earlier, but now, you become more… well…famine. So you and Krum… ?"

-"I don't know, really. I like him, he's so… mysterious and strong…"

-"Want a drag?" –Harry decided to change the subject, and that was the first thing, that came to his mind.

-"I have never done it. It's bad and all."

Harry shuddered.

-"But …that's the 'first times day'."–she took the cigarette and inhaled deeply. She coughed and they both laughed.

-"So that was your first kiss?"

-"Yeah. I hope it went better that this."

-Well, you can't be good at everything. Smoking is my field, sorry."

Hermione didn't like smoking at all, but her not being the best in something made her really anxious.

-"Teach me, Harry."

-"Only if you teach me how to kiss. Well, I want to do something for the first time today, too. Punching a professional Quidditch player doesn't count. It must be something pleasant." –Harry babbled.

Hermione looked at him and then they both knew it wasn't about Hermione's ambition to be the best in everything and about Harry's need to experience his first kiss. It was about the exploring the unknown and about the excitement of the moment.

The atmosphere thickened and they felt almost magical energy all over the place. Stars were shining bright this evening and it was totally romantic, but they did not give a damn.

Hermione was now closer to him and he smiled, arching an eyebrow. She was so close, that he could hear her heart beating fast. His breath deepened she touched his face with her long, slim fingers.

-"Ok, Harry, but first tell me why did you attack Krum?"

That killed the mood. Harry didn't want to think about the reasons why. It would complicate everything.

-"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

-"For me it does. You know why you did it. I know it too. But I have to hear it, before everything between us changes. Let me hear it and then I'm yours."

Harry put out the cigarette and turned around.

Telling Hermione what he feels would be playing with fire. Kissing her was too, but he could always say that it was just fun. She was important to him and he didn't think they were ready to take their relationship on the next level.

-"I'm your friend. You are MY friend. I thought we might have fun, AS FRIENDS. Don't imagine anything else. I don't like you the way you think I do." –he said, leaving Hermione behind him.

Harry had not much experience with girls. If he had, he would know that this kind of words were not something the girl easily forgive.

Sevlover


	4. Her First Unforgivable

-"Sevie is so pissed." –a dark-haired girl told ten pair of attentive eyes of Slytherins.

-"Yeah, this week he was giving detentions like Dumbledore gives lemon drops.

In the Slytherin Common Room the discussion about Snape's bad mood started for a good.

-"He definitely needs a girl".

People in the room laughed, they didn't imagine any woman endure Snape's snarky attitude.

-"I don't know. What kind of girl would stand him? His greasy hair, long fingers and a big nose…"

-"I won't consider it as a disadvantage. You know what they say about men with big noses." –Penelope winked to her friends.

-"I don't know, Miss Gray. Would you enlighten me, please? –a low baritone spoke.

Snape looked around the Room, giving his Snakes the Most Snapish Look.

He quirked the eyebrow, when he looked at Penelope with the onyx eyes. She looked back, but he could swear that he saw a trace of embarrassment in her blue eyes.

Severus found this situation quite amusing. From the look of their eyes he could see, that they were wondering, how much had he ha heard. He loved making his student distressed, that was his hobby, so he asked Angelina:

-"And could you tell me, from when are we on the first - name basis, Miss. Parker?"

-"Sorry, Professor. That won't happen again". –He doubted it. He knew his students talked behind his back, but calling him 'Sevie'? He has to work for his reputation a little bit harder.

He sent them the most intimidating look and whispered:

-"Now, straight to business. I came here to talk to the Seventh Year about the appalling marks, you received from the Transfiguration test." –he looked around to see if all his Seven Years were here. "Where is Mr. Smith?"

-"I will go find Bill" –said Penelope, because she wanted to be far, far away from this intimidating men.

She headed to the Boy's Dormitory, thinking about a really good snogging session, she and Bill had there last night. She dated Bill since last year and eventually she started to get used to his open personality and constant happiness. He was nothing like other Slytherins she knew. Or maybe, she was wrong.

She entered quietly and gasped.

She was looking at the kissing couple with huge eyes. She watched Bill licking this bitch's lips, touching her fat bum with his hands and moaning something incoherent into her mouth.

She winked several times and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She felt like she was about to faint. She felt so weak that she decided to go out of the room.

Everything would go well, if not for the Bill's black cat, laying on the green carpet. She tripped over him and a pet growled loudly. Bill and Sarah stopped kissing and they looked at her.

-"Good evening." –she said simply.

A shocked look in her eyes disappeared and she smirked. –"What a lovely night, indeed."-her wand was directed at the couple.

Something in the girl's eyes made Sarah take out her own wand.

-"Sarah, wait. Calm down girls. Peny, come on, Honey Peny."

\- "It's time to tell her, Bill. Let's stop lying."

-"What is she talking about?" - Penelope asked feeling rather stupid when she discovered what the girl had on mind. She felt like a blond girl, easy to trick. Easy to play with. About who did he think about, when he kissed her so passionately?

-"You wanker! I hate you, I hate you both!"

She didn't realize she was screaming. She blamed herself for not stopping the tears from falling down her flushed cheeks.

-"Oh, and what have you been think? He always found me more attractive. You have no boobs. Push-ups just don't do. Yes, he has told me you wear therm. Sorry, darling."

-"Say something." –Penelope whispered to her ex-boyfriend.

-"They are really small, I saw when we swam on the lake. Like ping-pong balls. That's the sad truth." –he made a baby face.

Penelope remembered when they swam in the lake, in underwear only, kissing and laughing. That was one of the best days in her life and the only thing he remembered was her small breasts?

-"So why did you date me?"

-"Why?" –Sarah huffed. –"Look at yourself. Your jumper is probably worth more than his whole wardrobe."

-"You were with me for money?"

-"Well, it was nice to have Armani scarf, even wizards know who is he but don't tell me I didn't give you some fun."

-"You say it like I paid you for being with me. If I had no money, would you date me?"

Sarah grinned widely.

-"Take a guess."

Penelope's wand was still directed at them. Anger was boiling in her veins, but she knew if she want to make it right, she has to think rationally. Never had she felt so humiliated.

She smiled venomously and she whispered the spell she never thought she would be able to cast:

- _"Crucio."_

Nothing has happened. She was knocked to the ground.

Snape was approaching from the entrance, wand in his hand, his robes bellowing more than ever. He shook her shoulders and said:

-"Up. Now."

Sarah and Bill were screaming in fear.

She didn't dare not to obey Snape's order.

-" _Oblivate"_ –he waved his wand lazily in the couple's direction. That was all she has heard him saying, before he grabbed her wrist and flooed to his quatters.

Snape didn't release her hand, when they flooded to his office. He stood there, looking at her pale face, trying to calm himself so he could speak calmly, so he didn't slap her in her face and see the lips, which spoke the curse, bleeding from his pouch.

Severus knew all too well, how it feels to cast that spell. He was made to do it many times. Too many. He never used it out of his own will, but really, did it make him a better man? He casted Unforgivable on people on Dark Lord's order, because he was so much of a coward to do otherwise.

And now, he felt so much anger toward this once-innocent girl, for trying to destroy her own precious soul. The girl, that stood in front of him, had chatted with Mr. Filch, had brought Christmas presents for Mrs. Norris and had wanted to feed every animal, she met during her late night wanderings to the Forbidden Forest. He looked at her, like he saw her for the first time. He did not know this girl anymore.

He observed her hands begun to bleed. She looked at them, shivering.

-"This is a Guilt Stigma. Anyone who uses Unforgivable in the Castle, is marked this way. Albus Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes." –he said more to himself.

-"Professor, do something. I can't be expelled. Professor, please." –for the first time in her life she was pleading. When she saw his stone-like face, she kneeled down and started to sob:

-"Please, Professor, I will do whatever it takes. Cast _Crucio_ on me. I will endure that. I will do anything."

-"Stand up you stupid girl. I can't stand you humiliate yourself like this. I thought you are worth something. I was mistaken." His face was now closed to hers: "You are a coward and a whore, Miss, Gray. Have you just offered me everything?"

-"Yes" –she said.

He touched her knee in a black stocking.

-"What if I'm no gentleman, Miss Gray?"

-"I have nothing more to lose, Professor. I don't care whether you are a gentleman."

Severus looked at her and sighed.

-"Go to my dormitory. You have to hide. The Stigma should disappear in twelve hours. You will spend the night here in my quarter to make Headmaster think it was me who performed the spell."

Severus asked the house elves to change the sheets.

"Go, idiot, I have to prepare myself for his visit."

She obeyed him once again that night.

Severus inhaled deeply and muttered the spell under his breath. He hissed from pain and the bleeding wounds started to appear on his palms.

As he has expected, Albus was in his quarters in no more than five minutes.

-"Severus, I feel dark magic. It is coming from your quarters. Explain!"

Older wizard looked at Snape without the usual twinkle.

-"Albus, would you like something to drink?" –Snape waved his wand and two glasses full of Firewhiskey appeared on the coffee table.

-"I want answers. Now." –said Headmaster looking at Snape's bleeding hands.

Snape took his time to gulp down the whole glass of Firewhisky.

He made up a story, in which he performed the _Imperio_ spell on Potter during their additional classes. He said he wanted the boy to be ready for everything during the Triwizard Tournament. The old fool didn't believe a word he was saying.

Snape felt Dumbledore trying to destroy his Occlumency barrier several times during their conversation, but Snape was a professional player after all.

-"Headmaster, it would be easier to talk if you stop trying to invade my mind."

-"It was me who taught you Oclumenccy."

-"I remember."

-"Now you use it against me."

-"Yes, as you see. You are a good teacher, Albus." –Severus looked at him and cast an no verbal _Legilimens_. It lasted for a moment. Snape didn't want to read Albus' mind. He wanted to show who's power to invade mind is stronger. He smirked, when he succeeded. . Normally, he wasn't so cheeky with the Headmaster, but now, he wanted to show that he is in control of the situation.

-"Indeed. I'm a good teacher. Now, would you then tell me who is in your bedroom? I feel the magical energy coming from there."

-"I'm afraid gentleman don't talk about who they share dormitory with." –said Snape in neutral tone.

When Dumbledore left, not at all satisfied with Snape's explanations, Severus knew that what he had to do is not going to be easy. He had to reclaim one teenage girl, being a sinner himself.


	5. Author's note

Hi, don't worry, the story will be continued. Sorry for not posting for a long time, but I had a lot of work. I will post the next chapter after Christmas.

I posted a new Christmas story about Sirius "Mischief done." It is a short one-shot. Read it, if you want.

Now, straight to the point. I wish you all Merry Christmas. Spend this wonderful time with your family and friends, eat, drink and dream.


	6. Scheming with the enemy

Hermione spend the whole week worrying. She was worried about her perfectly written Charm's essay, about an awkward relationship with Harry and most of all, she couldn't help thinking about the First Task, which was getting closer in a great tempo.

She was mad at Harry because of the way he made her feel, but if someone watched them, he wouldn't tell that something was wrong. They talked with each other quite often and Hermione still checked Harry's homework.

But it wasn't comfortable for them to look in the eyes, after all that happened on the Astronomy Tower. Harry didn't hug Hermione spontaneously and he didn't peck her on the chick in the morning, things he has done before.

Previously, Hermione thought about the revenge, but she turned down the idea, considering is as childish and immature. She was more than that.

But she couldn't resist the temptation, when on Friday, she was given the perfect opportunity. Take chances –that was the motto, she followed in her life.

The girl was reading _Hogwart a History_ in the library to calm herself after the awful lesson with Snape. The teacher has taken twenty points from Gryffindor, because Hermione helped Neville with his potion, after the poor thing had melted three cauldrons in a row.

She yawned widely over the book and she saw Draco Malfoy, this blond idiot, come into the library and disappear behind the shelves. Something about his sneaky moves and somehow nervous expression made her go after him.

She found him in a section of Potion Books. He picked up one of them, opened it, and removed a piece of paper from under the cover. He smirked and put it in the behind pocket of his blue trousers. His backside looked ridiculously good in tight jeans. –Hermione thought.

-"What are you hiding, Malfoy?"-Hermione said calmly, happy to see his features stiffen in distress.

-"Non of your business, Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

-"Really, calling me that does not make impression on me anymore."

Draco approached her and grabbed Hemione's chin and made her look him in the gray eyes. The girl stared back at him.

-"Then I should find other ways to make the impression." –he looked at her, dangerous spark in his eyes. _Shit, shit. Sex God of Slytherin –that's how they call him. She didn't understand why, until that moment. Calm down, Hemione. It's not the hunger you see in his eyes. It's just disgust. Or is it? She wasn't exactly sure._

-"And does it make impression on you, Malfoy?" –Hermione asked, touching his back.

-"I don't say no, Granger."

Hermione slide her hand to his bum and lightly touched it. Draco looked at her with curiosity:

-"We are naughty today, aren't we, Hermione?"

-"Don't you mind a mudblood touching you? Your daddy wouldn't be pleased." –She asked, taking her hand back.

She left him blushed crimson and she walked out of the library, a sheet of paper safe in her bag.

As she suspected, in no more than fifteen minutes Draco stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room. Fat Lady tried to stop him, but he waved his wand lazily and stunned her.

-"Give it back". –he bellowed, attracting a lot of attention.

-"Any problem, Hermione?" –Wesley twins took away their wands and pointed them on Draco.

-"No, calm down guys. I think I've got something that is a propriety of Malfoy."

-"Give it back, Mudblood."

-"I will give it back to Professor Snape unless you stop calling me that."

Draco paled and gritted his teeth.

-"Give it back"

-"Let's get out of here." –Hermione said and they went out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

They stood on the corridor, both blushed.

-"What now?" –Draco said, unnerved by her smirk.

-"Well, it's pretty interesting, isn't it? Draco Malfoy buys his Potions essays. What a disgrace to the Noble House of Slytherin. Professor Snape won't be pleased at all. And your father, well… He is a stern discipliner, isn't he?

Hermione didn't know it for sure. But from the look in Draco's eyes, she knew she was right.

-"You wouldn't dare."

-"Try me." –Would she be able to tell Draco's secret, knowing that he would be punished, probably physically for what he had done? Hermione had to admit, that she wouldn't, but she tried to look as she would do it with pleasure.

-"What do you want, then?"

-"Well, I've got a little problem. It would be nice if you help me. Be my boyfriend, Draco."

It was Draco's turn to smile.

-"You like me, Granger? Even you can't resist."

-"Nah, that's not the case. I want revenge, that's it. It won't last long."

-"And Little-know-it-all, do you know how would my father react when he knew I date a Mudblood?"

-" Don't worry. You will tell your father that you want to spy on me and Harry. Sacrifice for the Dark Forces… You father will be proud."

-"What if I say no?"

-"I will go to Professor Snape. Your decision, Malfoy."

-"Why do you want me to take part in this play?"

Hermione had been asking herself the same question.

-"I am a good friend. I help and I try to keep my friends safe. I would do anything to keep them safe. But my loyalty ends here. I want revenge now for not caring about me, as I care about him. Even a Granger is a bitch sometimes. –she smirked and looked at Draco with chocolate eyes.

-"You are savage." –he couldn't help but feel a little admiration towards the Bushy-Hair Know-it-all.

-"I am."

-"We will make a good couple then." –Draco whispered to her ear.

-"There are rules, however." –instructed Hermione. Now that he was so close, she felt shivers run through her body.–"No trust, no emotions, no commitment. Just a show, Malfoy."

-"You don't think I will fall for you, do you?" –it was Draco turn to smirk.

-"I don't. That's another reason for choosing you. You are a heartless, Slytherin asshole, Malfoy. I'm the goodie-goodie Gryffindor girl. We will never fall with each other."

-"No matter how much you like my ass?"

-"What? It's, it's a lie." –Draco smirk grew wider.

-"Our noble Gryffindor is changing. Blackmailing, touching my backside, taking revenge. What's next?"

-"You won't know if you behave." –she said with the sweet smile and she left him shocked on the corridor.

Damn that Potter boy. Damn him, what a reflex, what a nerve, what a talent. Severus for the whole week was looking for a curse the boy won't be able to perform, a complicated movement of the wand he couldn't accomplish, a spell he couldn't pronounce. All efforts of Potion Master were useless. Potter not only learned the spells in great tempo, he also showed enthusiasm, Snape didn't expect from the brat.

He was still cheeky, disobedient, wild and arrogant.

What a talent, indeed.

Despite the good Potter's performances during their lessons, Severus was worried about his performance on the Tournament. He won't admit it, not for a thousand Galleons, but he was concerned about Potter's safety.

Snape tried hard not to like the boy, to detest him like he did for three years, to see his father's reflection in his face. He found it harder day by day.

This week of concern about Potter's well being and bewilderment because of his abilities, made Snape give detentions to every damn child in this school, who dared to provoke him in any way.

He had to limit Neville's detentions however, as the boy managed to earn so many, that Severus knew, he won't stand in his company. If anyone was about to get an award for melting the most impressive number of cauldrons, that boy would be invincible.

And then all of sudden, when he was about to give all his Slytherin Seventh Year one-week detention for bad marks, this insufferable girl performed Cruciatus curse.

Snape knew he can't sit on the comfortable armchair in front of the fire forever. Penelope was in his dormitory, and he had to talk to her, the problem was he didn't know what to say.

She felt the sudden anger towards the Headmaster. What the hell, why did the old fool hired him as a teacher? He was a fucking former Death Eater, he was seduced by the Dark Arts. How is he supposed to protect his students from following his way?

He knew that Dumbledore trusted him, but Snape didn't trust himself at all.

There was one way to show the girl the dangers of the Dark Side, but he desperately didn't want to do that. He inhaled deeply and he stood up. Severus Snape was everything but a coward.

The girl was sitting on the bed with the indifferent look on her beautiful, pale face.

-"Come with me, Miss Gray."-she followed her to the living room, opened a large wooden cabinet. She looked with wide eyes as he took out a Pensive. The silver contents were swirling within.


	7. Potter's insolence

Her head started spinning and she found herself standing in the large, dimly-lit room. She saw a tall, pale creature and she felt shivers run through her body. Lord Voldemort stood in front of her, his wand directed at the dark-haired, thin boy, who must have been no more than eighteen years old. She didn't see his face, but she was sure, that she has seen him somewhere. They were not only people in the room, she realized. About twenty, maybe thirty Death Eaters were gathered in this place. It looked like some kind of ceremony. Penelope looked at her Professor, but Snape only pointed his head at the scene.

She knew that it was just a projection of Snape's memory, but the proximity of Dark Lord made her shudder. He was so … EVIL. She couldn't find any other word to describe his appearance, his energy, his magical cord. Pure evilness was standing beside her, and she wanted to do nothing, but run away.

Voldemort smiled pleasurably and whispered the words, which had came from her mouth only hours ago:

 _-"Crucio."_

The boy collapsed and started screaming. He grimaced, his arms and legs were wrapped around thin body, like they were trying to protect it from the horrible pain, he felt. Death Eaters were laughing, but on some faces, she saw something more –fear.

Penelope came closer to the boy and tried to do something, to touch him, to console him. Dark Lord couldn't hurt her, it was just a memory. Just a memory. And then a realization hit her. Firstly, she couldn't help the boy, it was something that had happened years ago. Moreover, she knew the boy grasping for breath, through to the waves of pain. It was Severus Snape.

She looked at Snape, tears in her eyes. He looked back indifferently.

-"I believe it would last for a while. Get a grip, I don't want you to faint." –he spat the words.

-"Professor, please. Let's go back." –she whispered, but Snape only took out a cigarette and lit it with a slight trembling hand.

-"Funny, how future always comes back. It was the second time I smoke this week, after a very long time."

The boy started sobbing openly.

-"Do you want one?"

Penelope shook her head. Looking at his hard look, she knew that he won't let her go, she will have to stay here, it his memory, and look at the effects of the curse she wanted to cast.

Older Snape sat on the chair, in the shadow and smoked a cigarette, observing a girl. She looked truly horrified. He laughed bitterly. She will see something terrifying in a few minutes.

Then everything stopped. Younger Snape stopped shaking and he blew his nose in his black sweater. One of the Death Eaters laughed.

-"Severus, you are acting like a baby. Just because you are the youngest, doesn't mean I can tolerate it." –Dark Lord hissed.

-"Yes, My Lord." –Snape was on his knees, begging for forgiveness. –Older Snape huffed: Potter would rather die than find himself in this position. Fucking Mr-Let-me-Save-The-World.

-"Will you ever meet with this bitch again? Lily- soon-to-be-Potter?" –Younger Severus looked like he was hit with Cruciatus once again.

-"No, my Lord. I will never meet the Mudblood again." –oh, it was true. He was never to see her again, to look at her and talk to her.

-"Imagine it is her, then. Crucio her." –Voldemort pointed at one of the few women in the circle.

She stood up trembling and took of her mask. The huge eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange looked at him with a pleading look on her beautiful face. There was no madness in her voice, no hatred in her features. He thought about a night they had spend together after Lily's engagement. He remembered her legs wrapped tight around his torso, her soft skin on his, and her long curly hair on the white pillow. It was the night he asked her to join the Dark Forces with him.

He hadn't destroyed only his own soul that night.

He pointed his wand at the young woman and did what Dark Lord ordered him.

Older Snape reacted just in time to catch Penelope, who collapsed on the floor.

Snape cursed under his breath, while looking for Calming Drought in his store. He made the poor girl hyperventilate and loose her consciousness, he shouldn't have been so harsh with her.

Not only had he a terrible headache from what he has just saw, there was a seventeen year old girl, in a state of hysteria in his bedroom!

-"Here, here." –he has said, giving her the potion. –"Drink it."

She did what she was told and Snape waited a few minutes for her to stop crying. He sat on the armchair and waited patiently, not making any gesture to calm her down. It was a potion's job, not his. He wasn't really good at consoling people.

-"Are you done?" –he asked when the last tear made its way down her cheek.

-"Yes, Professor."

-"I believe I don't have to explain it to you. You are a wise girl, a good one…" –she shook her head, but he stopped her with his hand. –"You are, Miss Gray. Everyone of us has some… pieces of his soul, he hides from the others. I've showed you some of mine. I'm a kind of private person, as you have probably noticed." –he smiled weakly. –"I wouldn't do it, if I didn't believe your soul is something worth fighting for."

Penelope looked at him, her eyes filled with tears once again as she was giving a hug to the most hated professor of Hogwart. Snape was so surprised with this gesture that he forgot to react, to push her away. He wasn't hugged for what seemed like years. Which was years, actually. Severus soon realized that he just didn't want to let go, so he relaxed in her arms and they stood like that for some time. He felt her fast breath on his neck… No one knows what would have happen next if the door hadn't opened. The dark-haired boy appeared in the bedroom, wide smile on his face.

-"Excuse me, Professor. I've heard some sobs, and I just thought that something is happening, which is not. Well, something IS happening, but nothing wrong, you know. So, you two have fun, we can postpone our training." –This meant that Harry could fly on his broom the whole afternoon! The weather for flying was great. It was cold, but sunny, so he could stay in his jumper only…

-"Not so fast, Mr. Potter." –furiously blushed Snape said. –"The training will take place. Off to the grounds with you. A circle around the lake. I will be there in a minute." –Snape looked at him venomously. Harry knew he would have to pay for what he has just saw.

Neverless, he couldn't stop smiling widely, when he was running along with Snape around the lake, far from Hogwart grounds, so that nobody could see them. Professor tried to cast some curses on him, and his job was to protect himself, still running.

Snape looked so strange in black T-shirt, trousers and a jumper. He looked almost like a human, which made Harry feel a little bit more comfortable in his company. Harry was so curious, oh so curious of what would happen if he hadn't come to Snape's bedroom? Was Penelope Snape's secret date? Have they ever…? –Harry blushed. No, Snape wouldn't have done it with a student? Or would he?

- _Expelliamus._

- _Protego._ – Shouted Harry, but it was too late. He was not focused on his task. His wand flew in the air once again this day, even though Snape was so kind that that he didn't use non-verbal spells.

-"Ok, Potter. Go on."

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Just ask what you want to ask, so we can continue with our training."

-"Have you ever shagged Penelope?"

-"No. Is that all?"

-"For now, yes it is."

-"Ten points from Gryffindor for language. Focus now."

-"Hey. It's not fair."

-"Yes, it is. You can shag someone, when you are in a muggle high-school. A mature man has sex with a woman, Potter. Your daddidn't see the difference, but you will, as you are my ward now.

-"So as two mature people, have you ever you-know-what?"

-"Non of your business."

-"I think you should try it. I have done it with Ginny, Hermione, Luna… It's good, you know."

-"What? You disobedient brat, you little devil…"

Snape stopped, when he saw Harry giggling madly.

-"It isn't true, is it?"

-"No, it isn't." But you should have seen your face."

-"Potter, don't test my patience."

-"And if I don't? Will you torture me?"

-"I will not be so merciful, Potter. Behave, or I will give you the worst 'Sex Talk' an adult can give to a child, including menstruation cycle, protection and the importance of 'certain feelings'" –Snape with satisfaction observed, that Harry paled. He congratulated himself. He was so cruel.

Dragons –so that would be the first task. All happiness, he has felt after a training with Snape (he still hated Snape of course) has left Harry. How was he suppose to fight with a DRAGON? A grown-up, big dragon? Harry was quite self-assured, when it came to performing defensive magic, but he was just a teenage boy, he didn't know how to apparate, how to cook a meal and he hasn't even had a girlfriend. And now a dragon? Harry growled: yes, of course, nothing can be normal about his life.

It was really scary, to lie in his bed, tossing, turning and thinking about how it would be to stand in front of the whole school, fighting with a great creature. Harry looked in the direction of his once-best friend. Ron was snoring widely, obviously not worried about his best friend's life.

Harry stood up, took his invisibility cloak and a book Hermione gave him and hurried to the Astronomy Tower.

- _Lumos._ –he whispered and opened a book. He lighted a cigarette and he took a drag. " _Dragons –better avoid them."_ by Barbara Mash. Hermione and him paged through most of the books from the library about the dragons, and found nothing useful. At 2 a.m Harry has told yawning Hermione to go to bed and get some sleep.

Harry Potter was scared. He was so fucking scared with no one to help him. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, and he, Harry was the only one worrying in the whole castle.

How wrong the teenage wizard was. Deep down in the dungeon Snape was pacing across the room, holding: _Ugly creatures._ In the armchair across the fire sat Sirius Black, with a glass of whiskey in his shaking hand. He had his eyes closed, as he tried to remember spells, he has mastered ages ago. Minerva McGonnagal nervously looked at two men, as she said:

-Severus, Sirius, I appreciate your decision to stand each other company, but you know the rules. Teachers can't help students with the task.

-"Fuck the rules." –muttered Severus. –He is fourteen after all. How can a fourteen year old defeat a dragon? Everyone of us will deal with a dragon, using advanced magic, which is used only by qualified wizard.

-"So what curse would you use, Severus?" –asked Minerva, truly interested.

-"This is a very dark magic, Minerva." –he shot her a dark look. "Nothing which can be compared to the transfiguration trick, you would play on a dragon."

-"I would attack the dragon's eyes." –Sirius said. He knew the idea is useless for Harry. The spell was not very complicated, but still, at least a week was necessary to master it.

Sirius opened the next book and the three teacher worked together for a couple of hours. At 4.30 they decided that the only option to guarantee Potter's safety was to make him leave the field at the begging of the competition, before a dragon could get him.

Severus took a sip of his firewhisky.

-"I see no other way. Yes, there is no other way." –he looked at Sirius, and the Maruder has agreed.

-"What with his ego?" –asked Sirius.

-"Let's put his life first." –said Snape sadly, as he could do nothing more.

Harry did not know what he was about to do. He was in complete despair. After breakfast, Snape took him to his office, where Sirius greeted him, and both men explained to Harry, that he has to give up the fight, just after he stepped on the field. It would guarantee his safety and blah, blah, blah.

Harry looked at both men and he knew that they are not gonna give up their ridiculous idea. Harry just couldn't give up on eyes of the whole school. _Potter stinks_ , the horrible Ritta Skeeter article, Ron's jealously –how can Harry ignore so much hatred? How can he give them the satisfaction?

He had to find a way, there must have been a way. He can't give up, he has to fight, he has to remember, that it was him who fought with Basilisk, and Dementors, and… And then as he headed to his dormitory to prepare for the fight, he has saw Hemione running into his arms.

-"I know, Harry, I've found the way! Everything is gonna be alright, it will be alright!" –and then she burst crying.

Severus prayed, what he hasn't done in a long time. As he observed the other competitors, his thoughts were with the young Potter. The boy wasn't so stupid after all. He looked quite positive about the idea of saving his own skin, and care about his life more than his ego. Maybe there was something Slytherin about the boy after all. Yes, Potter was becoming an adult wizard, not a boy who looks for fame and danger. He needed to discipline his mind and then maybe he and Severus would find a common ground. Severus didn't admit feeling a little disappointed–it was natural and good for a boy to protect himself. No more bravery from our little hero. That was what he has expected from the boy.

The crowd was excited as Potter came on the pitch. Slytherins were holding the _Potter stinks_ posters and were whistling madly. The Gryffindors were cheering and the other Hogwart houses didn't know what to do. Most people cheered for Cedric, "the real Hogwart champion". Harry looked so small and defenseless comparing to the Norwegian Horntail. But it soon will be over. But when Harry headed to meet a dragon, something abouthis eyes made Snape feel the sudden anxiety . Because the look of these eyes were not the look of someone who wants to give up a fight. The green eyes glistered with determination and bravery, his body was tense and ready for attack. The boy took out his wand and shout:

"Accio Harry's Potter school bag".

The crowd fell silent. Harry tried to inhale and exhale deeply, as he has waited for his last chance to save his life, and the famous ego of Potter. He smiled at the reminiscence of his dad and mum, fire burned in his heart. The bag was flying across the air. He caught it and took out the pack of cigarette and a lighter. He looked at the crowd and smiled widely. Let the show begin.

Severus' heartbeat was so fast, that he could hear it in his ears. The stupid boy was smiling, smoking a cigarette nonchalantly, in front of the frozen crowd and a dragon. Has the boy gone mad? Only Granger looked like she knew what was going on, Snape thought. She smiled lightly and kept her fingers crossed. The dragon was more and more outraged, she breathed fire from time to time but the boy seemed unaffected. He pointed him wand at the cigarette:

- _Engorgio. –_ the cigarette was five meters high now, and Harry maneuvered it, so it was getting closer and closer to the dragon.

Spoiled, stupid brat. So irresponsible, he has lied to Severus Snape, and now the dragon will get him. Merlin, help him…

But then as the dragon's eyes were closing and the great body started to relax, Snape has realized what was whole point. Of course. There was a substance. used in production of muggle cigarettes, which made dragons sleep. That was a reason why dragons avoided big cities. It wasn't possible for a one cigarette to produce such an effect, but a five meters one, which was standing happily beside the Potter boy would make the dragon sleep peacefully for hours.

The Norwegian Horntail was snoring and Potter, what an unbearable boy, conjured a large comforter and encased a dragon. The crowd was giggling madly. Snape looked at Miss Gray. She was laughing widely, her cheeks were no longer pale, he observed. Potter walked to grab the Golden Egg and lifted it. The crowd cheered. That was Harry's moment. He winked at the Potion Master, who made a face and Harry could read from the move of his mouths: "Detention, Mister Potter." Harry smiled mischievously.

Ron and Hermione with huge smiles on their faces, headed in Harry's direction. And he was happy that Ron has believed him now, he appreciated it. But he knew that his best mate would understand, when he didn't hug him first. There was one beautiful witch, he had to thank. Next moment he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

-"You were great, Harry!"

-"No, you were great."-the thing he has done next, Harry blamed on endorfines. He has kissed Hemione lightly on the lips and smiled triumphantly.

Hemione blushed and smiled too. Her smilefaded away, when she saw Draco Malfoy looking at them with anger on his pale face.


End file.
